


The Working Girls of Echo Creek

by OohTheEdge



Series: Jackie Lynn Thomas: Echo Creek's Playgirl [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Sex, Lapdance, Massage, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn, Porn Watching, Pornstars, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge
Summary: 30 year old Marco Diaz discovers a secret night life of Echo Creek he never knew about after a rather unusually intimate session with a dancer at a Gentlemen's Club. From there, he falls into a rabbit hole he's not sure he wants to get out of.
Relationships: Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)/Everyone
Series: Jackie Lynn Thomas: Echo Creek's Playgirl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920874
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Stripes, Part 1

Deep in a corner of Echo Creek that thrives off furtive, late night patronage, sharing the same city block as several bars, night clubs, and sex shops lie a certain… Gentlemen's club, as the more private of its patrons publically refer to it as.

The Honeypot stands out among its neon lit peers with its blinking golden depiction of a scantily clad woman with a dripping pot of honey placed strategically between a pair of spreading legs, inviting all those craving the close, yet cursory touch of a near naked woman.

Marco Diaz was one such man. Stressed out from the grind of everyday life, he needed to decompress. Restlessly running a Karate Dojo day and night had taken a heavy toll on him. A busy man like him has to indulge in some softcore sexual thrill every now and then to stay level.

It was far from the first time Marco had ever been to a strip club but the first time he's gone to one in Echo Creek. On the occasion that he traveled cross country for martial arts tournaments or conventions, he and his fellow sensei sometimes ended up in one of them. For a time, Marco had always declined his companions' offers until one day, he caved after enough peer pressure and went to his first club and had his first lap dance. He enjoyed himself as much as he could with a sexy, almost naked woman grinding and dancing in his personal space and after an especially stressful day at work, Marco needed it now more than ever.

Maybe it was the denial/teasing aspect of it that kept him coming back. Sure, Marco had plenty of thoughts about taking the dancers to a hotel and going to town on them, but he knew well enough that all of them are just trying to make a living and fucking clients is the last thing they'd want to do. Otherwise, they'd just be hookers instead.

When Marco parted the pink velvet curtains, his nostrils flared and his face grimaced at the stench of alcohol and body odor that shared the same space as the oxygen he breathed. The interior was pretty standard as far as strip clubs went. Mini circular stages with poles dotted the main floor, some occupied with women wearing what little strips of cloth and string could scarcely cover their swaying, jiggling body parts.

All the girls out on the floor, whether dancing, serving drinks or just plain chilling, were all great candidates for a private dance. Marco didn't discriminate, he regulated every size and shade, which was why he had a bit of a hard time choosing which girl. 

That was until he heard a chorus of boisterous cheering. Turning towards the source, Marco spotted a dense, lively crowd surrounding a particular stage. 

As Marco got close, the sight of the girl in the eye of the storm of bills became clearer. 

In Marco Diaz's 30 years of being alive on Earth, there were plenty of women that captured his attention enough to elicit more than a passing conversation with. He had gone through countless dates, one night stands, and relationships that didn't work, hence why he was still single.

But this particular girl was one of the few that left the seasoned Karate Master more stunned than any strike to the head he had ever taken. 

The girl's curves were more subtle compared to the other dancers, but she knew how to make them pop. Her lightly tanned skin shined beneath the alternating pink and golden lights. Her short, platinum blonde hair, slashed with a cyan streak, swayed in tandem with her body. There was a freedom, yet also a precision to her movements, as if she was trained to be on that stage with that pole her entire life. And with only a blue and white striped G-string, seashell pasties on her breasts, striped thigh high socks and a pair of sneakers, her unhindered movements gave her all the command of her own body and the floor as she wished. 

Marco considered himself a good reader of character based on not just behavior and mannerisms, but body language. In Martial Arts he can easily distinguish the white belt from the black without even seeing or knowing the color of their belts.

And he could tell that this girl probably teaches the others.

"Excuse me, who's that?" Marco nudged a nearby scantily clad brunette carrying a tray of drinks. 

"Oh her? That's Stripes." The woman answered. "A fan fav. Doesn't show up as often as every other girl, but when she does, hooo boy. She knows how to get a party started."

"I'll say." Marco says dreamily. Eyes glued to every part of her in motion. The man couldn't help but be completely hypnotized.

"I know what you're thinking and I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"You're lookin' to have a private dance with her, aren't ya?"

"I mean," Marco scratched the back of his head. "I might ask for one. Why?"

"Ha!" The brunette laughed. "Good luck with that!"

"What, she doesn't give private dances by request or something?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, it's not that, it's just. Stripes works… differently from the rest of us."

"How so?"

"Uh, I guess you're about to find out. Look."

The brunette pointed Marco back towards the direction of "Stripes", who had frozen mid-dance. 

Even as the high tempo music continued to rage on, the area between Marco and Stripes was deathly still. Even all the guys that were just seconds ago tossing cash and hollering had become as still as statues, staring at Marco and murmuring amongst themselves.

Wordlessly, the crowd split to make a path for Stripes as she descended from the stage, her sneakers thudding softly along the carpeted floor. 

Not once did the two ever break eye contact, even until Marco found himself looking down at her standing just a nudge away.

The smile on her face was one of the warmest he'd ever seen, yet it froze Marco to his core. What took him off guard was that he wasn't anywhere near the stage where she performed nor did he take part in throwing a single bill her way. Yet he felt like he was the "Chosen One" at that moment.

Next thing he knew his hand was in hers and he was being led through the club. He was far too mesmerized by the subtle, yet tantalizing sway of her hips and the jiggling of her bare bubble butt to ask what she's doing or where they're going. Marco could've followed her to a back alley where he'd get his legs broken and he'd be none the wiser.

Marco soon found himself in what appeared to be a private room tucked away in some isolated corner of the club. The room was small and awash in a soft purple color.

After locking the door behind them, Stripes swung him around placing him with his back to a red couch while he faced her. 

The smaller, shorter Stripes, with merely two fingers, pushed Marco, a muscular man who clocked in at least 125 kg, onto the couch with little to no effort.

The dancer didn't waste any time or spare a single word. She immediately got right into it. Meanwhile, Marco relaxed into the comfy couch, his arms hanging over the top as he enjoyed the show.

Stripes started out slow, raising her arms and slowly gyrating her hips, making sure the man's eyes followed her lead. And they did, unflinchingly.

Then, she turned around, her hips still ceaseless. Marco, too captivated by her shapely hips, almost didn't notice that she had her back to him, but more importantly, her ass. 

Her gyrating intensified slightly as she stuck her rear out, showing off a decadent pair of smooth buns, silently inviting any hungry pair of hands daring to draw near.

Before he realized it, Stripes drew closer. She stood right between Marco's legs, which he didn't remember spreading. 

Marco caught a drip of drool on the corner of his mouth. His jeans had become tighter and suffocating to wear. There was a faint bulge on his crotch. Nothing unusual for Marco or any strip club client in general. 

And as if she knew exactly that, she gingerly sat on Marco's lap, right on top of the bulge. There was no way she wasn't feeling that. 

However, without a single pause, she began grinding her hips back and forth, side and side, round and round. 

Marco felt his dick being caught in her rhythm as Stripes gave it more attention. Usually all the girls that ever gave him a lap dance try to work around it, but Stripes differed. She seemed to be laser focused on it, as if pleasuring him through the thick denim was a challenge she had to complete.

And hot damn, it was working. The sight and feel of her near naked ass grinding on him drove Marco to dig his nails deeper into the couch and bite his lips as he hung his head back.

Marco nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Stripes close the distance between them in an instant. Her bare back rubbed against Marco's chest as an arm wrapped around his head. Their cheeks were a mere breath away. A mix of her sweat and Ocean spray perfume thickly filled Marco's nostrils. 

"You can touch me, y'know." Stripes said, softly breaking her silence. 

On Marco's usual excursions to a strip club, he had always been conservative about touching the girls who graced him with a private dance, no matter how close they got. He knew that, for the most part, the girls would let him as long as he didn't cross any lines, but he'd always wait for them to give him a sign that it was fine. None of them ever did, and Marco was too courteous to put his hands on women that were just doing their jobs.

But now that this girl was outright saying it, Marco pushed his better judgment aside and let his instincts take the wheel. 

He started slow, giving Stripes' hips and calves a cursory, barely noticeable rub. Her slick, smooth skin felt tingly against his bigger, rougher hands. Despite the girl already giving him the go-ahead, Marco kept rubbing at the same spot at the same pace.

"C'mon dude, you can do more than that!"

And before Marco could react, his hands were abruptly snatched into Stripes's, his palms slapped onto her almost naked breasts. 

Instinct took hold of Marco and his hands began kneading the dancer's breasts, drawing a low moan from her. While she continued to grind her ass on Marco's lap, he thrusted his hips back, clumsily at first until they were able to match one another's rhythm.

"Ooh yeah, that's what I'm talkin' bout." The bold dancer purred, her body moving with greater intensity as the heat between her and Marco grew hotter.

Even after Stripes released her grip, Marco didn't withdraw his hands. He found himself stuck between a state of euphoria and confusion, his mind unable to grasp what this dancer so boldly offered him. 

"I-is this okay?" He stammered quietly, his mind still reeling from this sudden turn of events.

Marco barely stifled a yelp when he felt a deathly grip on his erection. 

Stripes looked over her shoulder at her client, her smile looking more sinister, yet lustful.

"Does this answer your question?"

"W-wow." Marco gulped. "Tryin' to give me my money's worth, huh?"

The dancer giggled, before bringing her lips and passing a few words that left Marco's eyes bugging.

"Nah. I don't want your money. I just want-"

Stripes gave Marco's cock another squeeze for emphasis.

"-this."

It was Marco's turn for a chuckle of his own. "You're somethin' else, y'know that?"

The girl smiled in response, "Thanks. You're pretty hot yourself."

Marco clicked his tongue as he averted his gaze. "Tch. Bet you say that to all your clients."

"Nah. I usually don't deal with guys like this often, y'know." 

"So what, am I special or somethin'?"

Stripes shrugged, "You could say that, yeah."

"My first time here without tossing a single band and I'm already getting the VIP treatment? Why?" Marco quirked an eyebrow. 

"Aw, just shush and enjoy the ride."

As soon as she said that, Stripes stood back up, her back kept towards Marco.

There came the sound of adhesive tape being pulled off before Stripes raises both arms towards the ceiling. Each set of hands looked like they were holding something, before letting go.

Marco saw two small objects gently falling towards the plush carpet floor. 

Then Stripes turned around, her breasts jiggling and her erect pink nipples bared for Marco to gaze lustfully. He didn't think a pair of small stickers could make such a difference, but his slack jawed face proved otherwise. 

It took Stripes no time at all to return to Marco's lap like it was her throne, only this time she faced him directly. She looked down on him, like a sly cat to its prey, while Marco was face to face with her bare breasts.

"Go on," She said seductively. "Y'know you want to."

Marco didn't remember the last time a Strip club session had left his heart hammering, breathing labored, and body sweating, if at all. Stripes' bold approach had left him dangling off the edge, uncertain whether not he could control himself should he fall off. He was lucky enough the dancer let him go this far and he feared pushing his luck would end up crossing a line. 

That was, until Stripes herself pulled his head towards her chest, burying his face between her breasts. The scent of her sweat and perfume was ever stronger, leaving Marco lightheaded and longing for more.

Fuck the line, he decided to barrel right past it when arousal compelled him to squeeze her ass so hard, her soft flesh bulged between his fingers. At the same time, his mouth shut tight around a nipple like his life depended on it.

"Ah!" Stripes moaned, lightly tugging Marco's hair with both fists as he showed her just how much he wanted her.

"Slow down there, Tiger." Stripes giggled as Marco stuffed both of her tits in his mouth with audible fervor.

"Sorry, is this too much?" Marco looked up at her, guilt welling up in his eyes. 

Stripes shook her head. "It's not that, it's just-"

She brought herself closer once more. She brought her lips just short of kissing Marco's ear. Instead blowing a hot, gentle breath that carried an enthralling message.

"-it's not enough." She gave Marco's earlobe a long, sensual lick before chuckling.

Marco shuddered, his heart and his dick throbbing like mad. At that point he tossed aside the unspoken universal rule of Strip Clubs. This girl was doing a number on his resolve and he wanted to take her right then and there.

Marco's thoughts were cut off by the sound of his zipper being undone, followed by the snap of his jeans button. 

Stripes was way ahead of him as she fished out his solid pecker and held it in her loose, yet covetous hand like she owned it.

"Damn, you're huge." She marveled at Marco's 10-incher with plate sized eyes. "Bigger than any guy I've had."

"I don't have any condoms on me, y'know." Marco said with a sly grin. "Don't worry, I'll pull out."

"Nah, no need."

"Uhh." Marco said in confusion. "Whaddya mean?"

Stripes laughed at the naivete of her client once more. She drew her face slowly towards his, making sure that Marco's eyes were locked into the shimmering cyan seas that the dancer so lovingly glared at him with.

"Don't pull out."

Stripes silenced whatever response Marco wanted to voice by pushing her lips against his in dominating lust. Marco immediately melted into the kiss, his tongue already taken hostage by Stripes's. Whatever control of the situation remained had already been wiped out. All Marco wanted then was to ravage her with all he's got.

Strips, with one hand on Marco's shoulder, propped herself above his exposed. She brings a hand towards her striped thong, which Marco noticed had become drenched. 

She pulled the front of her panties, revealing her smooth, soaking slit. She parted her lower lips and a thick drop of her arousal fell upon Marco's manhood lubing it up for what's to come. Him.

Marco momentarily lost himself and grabbed Stripes by her hips to impale her on his cock, but her slight resistance stopped him.

"Ah ah ah." She said, wagging a finger. "Gotta ease into it first. A cock this huge can't go in so fast."

"Oh really?"

"Well… nah, I can take it in one go. I just wanna tease you some more."

"Heh. Playful, aren't cha?"

Stripes nodded. "And then some."

Marco's tip was graced with warmth and wetness as he parted her leaky lower lips. She stood there, both hands on her client's shoulders and both eyes locked to his, while both hands on her lips and both bodies shook with anticipation. 

Stripes began to grind on his cock slowly, her juices continuing to cascade down his length. Marco's dick delved very slightly deeper, until the entirety of his head was engulfed.

"Ooh, shit." Marco hissed beneath his breath, already able to tell just how good she felt by the way she coiled tightly around him. 

His fingers dug deeper into her hips. He wanted to bottom out in her so badly but he couldn't override her control over him. 

Several hard knocks on the door tore their attention away from one another. A loud, muffled male voice yelled from behind the door. 

"Yo Stripes, it's closing time. Wrap it up!"

"Okayyy!" The dancer shouted back. She got right off of Marco and readjusted her panties, before picking her seashell pasties off the floor and sticking them back on her tits.

"Sorry about that, dude." Stripes apologized. "Maybe next time, okay?"

"Uh yeah. Sure that's," Marco tried hard to hide his clear frustration as he shoved his dick and blue balls back into his pants. "totally fine. No problem at all."

"Ya sure?"

Marco nodded with a wavering smile. Stripes held the door for him as he walked out.

"You can go through the back. Lot faster that way." Stripes pointed down the hall to the left of the room they came out of. "Down the hall, make a left and you'll see a door leadin' outside. Can't miss it."

"Thanks." Marco waved as he walked away. The dancer waved back in farewell.

After going out the door and walking around the building, Marco managed to get to his car. 

When he got in and inserted his key into the ignition, he didn't turn it on immediately. Instead he slumped back in his seat, staring into nothing. 

Everything he just did with Stripes played out on a loop in his head. It was so vivid, he can still smell her sweat, perfume, and pussy juices like it stuck to his body. When he looked down, he could still see where she grinded on him by the dried, dark spot on his crotch.

He released a deep sigh, struggling to get over what was most likely the worst case of blue balls he's ever gotten. 

He tried to bargain by thinking that he could meet her again the next night. But then he remembered being told she wouldn't always be there. Who knows when he'd see her again?

Goddamn it, he thought. Why was he so caught up with some stripper he just met and knew next to nothing about? Was he that starved for companionship that any hot lady giving him time became girlfriend material?

A knock on his car window sent Marco sprung straight up in his seat. He looked to the passenger seat window and his face went pale.

Stripes was standing outside, waving at Marco. She was fully dressed in a leather jacket and a denim skirt. The man didn't hesitate to roll the window down. He had to stop himself from immediately unlocking his door, as to not be so presumptuous. 

Marco had no idea how to properly respond. Dude was dumbstruck that she suddenly showed up right as he was thinking of her.

"Sup." She casually greeted, leaning on the open windowsill.

"Hi?"

"So," Stripes averted her gaze, behaving much more coyly compared to how she was just moments prior. "I... kinda don't gotta ride back home."

"Uh-huh?"

"See, carpools between the girls are pretty full. No room left for me."

"Sooo, you want me to," Marco paused, struggling to parse the sheer coincidence. "ride you home."

"Welllll, not exactly 'my home'."

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

Stripes didn't respond right away. She gave a soft smile before looking Marco straight in his eyes before boldly clarifying.

"How 'bout yours?"

Marco simply stared at Stripes, the rusted gears in his head failing to grind as the words she spoke slowly hit him. As he looked deep into her aquamarine eyes, he saw not only genuine warmth, but something else lying beneath. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was but it promised so many things he wished were fulfilled. 

Mainly the gradual tightening in his pants.

With a quick click of a button, all doors in Marco's car unlocked, and a turn of the key later, the engine roared to life.

Marco resisted the urge to floor it through the empty, late night streets.


	2. Stripes, Part 2

As soon as the door to Marco's house swung open, he quickly closed and locked it. Stripes hung her jacket on the coat rack nearby.

When he turned around, he was immediately met with lips locking with his and a pair of hands holding his lightly shaven face in place. 

Marco was stunned for a moment, shocked at the abruptness of Stripes's actions before the tightening of his pants reminded him of what happened earlier. He let it happen, knowing it's what he and apparently she wanted.

While Marco was deeply immersed into the kiss, muscle memory allowed him to lead himself and Stripes to the couch, where the two detached momentarily as they came tumbling onto the cushions.

Marco found himself hovering above her, their eyes locked as they breathed heavily, the excitement between them burning and palpable.

"Right out the gate, huh?" Marco breathed. "Not even a little convo or exchanging of names?"

"Just wanna…" Stripes heaved her words. "...finish what we started."

"Y'know, I do have some condoms lying around this ti-"

"Aw just shut up and fuck me."

Stripes mashed her face against Marco's. They continued making out heavily on the couch, acting out their hasty, yet deep desires on one another.

An idle hand slowly crawled up Stripes's smooth, tanned leg, climbing from her knee to her inner thigh. Stripes shivered beneath Marco's touch.

Marco's eyes shot open when he found hot, wet flesh sooner than he had expected. His finger brushed along her mound, then her slit. Stripes hummed into the kiss, tingling Marco's lips.

Shrugging, Marco resumed with the foreplay. His fingertip parted her lower lips and traced the entire length of her sopping entrance instead of pushing deeper. 

The girl bucked her hips, expressing her wants to her partner, who knowingly disregarded them in favor of showing her how the turntables.

When Marco wouldn't let up, Stripes withdrew the kiss to let out a pleading moan.

"Okay dude, I get it, you were blue balled earlier!"

"Yup."

"Heh. Forgot what it felt to be on the other side. Guys usually don't waste time and just get right to it. It's why I skimped on the panties."

"Well that sucks. You should get a little foreplay too. Especially since you went through the trouble of saving me some time."

"Well now, don't you know how to treat a lady?"

Marco smiled. "But I haven't 'treated' you anything just yet."

"Oh?" Stripes raised an eyebrow. "Whaddya got in mind?"

With a chuckle, Marco crawled backwards till his head was level with Stripes's exposed crotch. 

Barely a second after he lifted her skirt, he gave her pussy the same treatment he gave to her mouth, only this time he had all the power and control. His tongue showed her warm insides no quarter as it wriggled rapidly around every wall and crevice it could find.

Stripes threw her head back, her moaning becoming louder. She spread her legs wider as she held onto Marco's short hair for dear life. 

Her body reacted more strongly with each masterful stroke of Marco's tongue. Her grip on Marco's hair tightened as she tried to pull his face deeper into her core. Her body convulsed every time Marco brushed over her burgeoning clit.

Then he started to focus on it and her bodily language became more profane as time went on. Gasps shot out of her lungs in quick succession, signaling to Marco the approach of her limit.

"M...dude!" Stripes spat out. "Y-you're gonna make me-"

Stripes vocalized as if she was on the verge of sneezing before she let out a squeaky shriek, followed by a rising arch of her back. Marco could feel the hairs on his head being torn off.

Stripes fell back onto the couch with a thud. Her breathing came out ragged and heavy. 

Marco looked up at her while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Wow…" Stripes sighed. "Best host ever..."

"Glad to hear it, but..." Marco spoke as he sat straight up on the couch. 

For the second time that night, his zipper came undone, only this time, his entire pair of pants were coming off. He could see Stripes' eyes captivated by the removal of his jeans, followed by hia shirt. Her eyes became saucers once his dick sprung into action. 

"...the best has yet to come. You."

Marco didn't waste any time crawling back up to Stripes and lining himself up with her sodden slit. He rubbed his head along her entrance for a bit. Stripes squeezed his shoulders and bit her lip hard as Marco slowly pushed past her folds. Every inch buried was graced with twisting heat.

"Ssst, ooh…" Stripes hissed as she felt herself slowly being filled. The sensation seemed too much for the young girl, her body shivering despite how sweaty her bronze skin had become.

Marco held the girl by her shaky hips until he managed to bottom out in her, his prick kissing her cervix.

"Ooh, shit…" Marco muttered under his breath. The full extent of the girl's tightness fully hit him and he had stiffened like a statue.

They met eyes once more and Marco was met with perhaps the lustiest look he'd ever seen on a woman. Her sly expression gave him the impression that his pleasure was under her control the whole time and her reactions from earlier were merely ruses to lull him into a false sense of dominance.

"What's-a matter, big guy?" Her voice was bold and unwavering. "Aren'tcha gonna finish what we started?"

Her pussy was a soaking sleeve, seeking to squeeze out everything Marco had. He had to admit that she took him off guard.

But Marco was a strong man whose stamina and physique had been forged by years of martial arts and fitness. Whether fighting or fucking, Marco was always on top and the contrary only happens if he allows it.

"Whoa!" Stripes exclaimed.

With a grunt, Marco's feet planted firmly on his couch, leaving him directly above his partner, whose body folded over until her knees dangled above her face.

Holding her ass in place, Marco drew his hips back until all but the head of his dick saw the dim light of his living room. 

"How's this?" Marco asked.

Stripes and Marco shared a look. Despite the turntables, the young woman still had a genuine yet shaky smile on her face, while Marco's was lusty and almost feral. 

"Go ahead." She said, panting. "Fire away, Stud."

Like a trigger, Marco's cock shot forward, all 10 inches filling Stripes's snatch in the blink of an eye. There was a faint yet noticeable bulge on her normally flat stomach.

"Ooh, damn." She remarked wincing. "Hope there's more where that came from."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." 

Marco continued hammering his cock home, fulfilling his houseguest's wants and wishes without holding back or slowing down. She thanked him for each thrust with a grunt or a moan, joining the loud claps of flesh on flesh as music to their ears. 

Eventually, they shed the remainder of their clothes and switched positions. Marco took Stripes from the back while she bent over one end of his couch with her hands firmly planted on the armrest. The man enjoyed the added perk of watching the flesh of her tanned bubble butt ripple like a splash of a pond as he rammed his solid rod deep into her juicy, inviting hole. Every now and then, her ass cheeks would part and clap together and he would be graced with the sight of her winking asshole. 

"Shit…" Marco muttered, as he closed the distance and hovered his head next to hers. He held onto her sweaty, swaying breasts like a pair of handlebars as his hips continued clapping her cheeks. 

"Is this why you're a fan favorite?" Marco asked between heaving breaths. 

"S-sorta…" Stripes squeezed in between moans. "P-part of it, yeah."

"So not the main reason, huh?"

"Y-yeah, but actually no."

"Hmm."

Stripes's moans became louder and louder, almost overpowering the rhythmic song of their wild lovemaking. Her moans became infectious, whittling down Marco's own resolve and heralding his end.

"Gettin' close…" Marco strained, his movements becoming frantic and fragmented. 

"Just…" Stripes's head hung for a moment before she dragged it back up to look over her shoulder at her partner. "...don't pull out."

"You sure?"

She nodded confidently. "Totally sure."

With a nod of his own, Marco felt his floodgates struggling to hold back the torrent bubbling from within. 

With one single thrust and a roar from the gut, he let all of his seed shoot out of his throbbing aching dick like firehose deep into the woman's pussy in a seemingly unending stream that flowed smoothly into her womb. 

"Fuuuck yeahhh…" Stripes moaned, her head resting tiredly on the armrest. "...get it all in there big guy. Geez, you were loaded big time, weren't ya?"

After the initial shot ended, several more soon followed, which Marco lost count of after the seventh. 

Finally, his dick squirted to halt, but Marco didn't pull out just yet. He reached over to the coffee table nearby, grabbing a handful of tissues from the box.

Quickly, he pulled out and the handful of tissues were shoved in front of her flooded entrance.

"Sorry. Gotta keep the couch clean." Marco said with a sheepish smile. "Family comes over sometimes. Don't wanna hear questions I'd struggle to answer, y'know."

"Fair enough, dude."

The two wiped what they could and gathered their clothes. Marco gave Stripes first dibs to his shower. After she walked out, she sat on his couch, resting her head on the armrest. Marco promised her some dinner after he finished his shower, to which she nodded and thanked him.

He delved into the steamy bathroom and immersed himself in some soap and hot water. As Marco stood in the shower he thought about what he should make for a late night dinner. Nothing too complex or time consuming. Maybe his Nachos would suffice. 

He felt like he had to do something for her considering it cost him nothing for the lap dance or even the sex. He also had to consider what's gonna happen between them going forward. Or if this was just a one off thing. 

Either way, Marco felt more liberated and at peace with himself than he ever has in years. He didn't know why. Something about her made him calm yet thrilled at the same time. Nit often anyone in his life ever did that.

Marco spent probably half an hour in the shower in total and 25 of those were spent contemplating.

The knob squeaked and the hot water ceased flowing. Marco walked out of the shower in just his shorts while drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey, I'm thinking I could make us some… Nachos?"

Marco looked all around his living room as he suddenly found it empty. The girl who was seemingly resting was nowhere to be found. 

After a thorough search of the house and a constant calling of her name, Marco had to concede that the girl high-tailed it outta there. Marco confirmed his suspicions when he checked his front door to find it unlocked despite him locking it earlier. 

Marco sighed. "Guess it's one of those nights, huh?" He spoke to the empty room. 

Rather than dwell on it any longer, Marco simply put on a shirt and went to bed. He didn't fall asleep right away, instead staring at the ceiling while letting the events of the night play out in his mind and feeling every stimulating memory on his body. 

He hoped that he could see her again sometime.

The next morning, Marco received a text from his younger sister, Mariposa. She asked if he could drive her and a friend who slept over to school because Mom and Dad had already left for work.

Marco was more than ready to do so, considering Mari and his parents lived right up the street.

Marco pulled up to the empty driveway and parked. He waited patiently, reclining in his seat while listening to some CDs from his car stereo. 

He saw the front door open in his periphery and his sister walked out, carrying her backpack. Marco smiled, always happy to spend time with Mariposa even for something as brief and mundane as driving her to school.

Then when Mariposa's friend, borrowing her clothes, walked out of the house, Marco's smile dropped. Then his stomach. Then his entire mood.

That platinum blonde hair.

That tanned bronze skin.

That cyan streak. 

Those aqua eyes.

"Mornin' Marco." Mariposa greeted as she got in the back seat. 

"Hope you slept good, dude." That voice.

"Sorry to bother you about this last minute, Marco." Mariposa apologized. "Just came outta nowhere for me, too."

"It's uh. No problem."

"Say, before we get to school, can we stop by Jackie's place first? She's got some stuff to pick up."

"Hope it's cool with you." Jackie added.

"Y-yeah." Marco softly spoke as he readjusted his rearview mirror, put on his seatbelt and started his car. 

When he looked at his mirror to back out of the driveway, he felt haunted by the warm, familiar gaze of his sister's friend.

Jackie, he thought. That was her name. It only took taking his sister to school to learn that. 

With the girls' directions, Marco found Jackie's house. He was surprised to discover that she didn't live that far from him nor his family.

"Be back in a sec." Jackie said before making a brisk jog to her house. Marco's eyes couldn't help but stay on Jackie till she ran around the side of her house.

"Mari?"

"Hmm?"

"Your… friend there." Marco gulped, his eyes glued to the house. "She doesn't happen to have a… sister does she?"

"Uh, no?" Mariposa answered, confused. "She's an only child. Why?"

Marco shook his head. "No reason."

They waited for a few minutes. Marco, getting antsy from the silence, spoke up again.

"So… how'd you two meet?"

Mari peeked up from her phone. "Hm? Oh, we got the same Homeroom and Math teacher. Ms. Skullnick."

"Ah, like Janna, huh?"

"Yup. Actually, Janna was the one who introduced us."

"I see."

Marco's mind was an absolute mess at that moment. He had always been protective of his sister yet he also knew that, for a 14 year old, she had pretty sound judgement. From what Marco had taught her, she did well to stay away from any bad crowds and kept a clean record since Pre-K. 

The only exception was Janna who, despite dabbling in petty thievery, stalking, and witchcraft, Mariposa was seemingly uninfluenced by the girl and maintained good grades and behavior. But Marco never shied away from telling his sister how much of a bad influence she was, despite constant rebuttals and refusal to part from her as a friend.

So how the Hell was he supposed to tell Mari that Jackie was a stripper without also having to tell her how he knew that? Marco could never lie to his sister and he had a hard time lying to anyone he loved. He just never had the heart for it.

"Sorry for keepin' you guys." Marco jumped at the sound of Jackie's voice followed by the door shutting.

"It's okay, we still got plenty of time before class starts." Mari said.

"Uh-huh." Marco responded, his voice low and emotionless.

"You okay dude?" Jackie asked, concern in her tone. "Ya seem distracted by something."

"Yeah, come to think of it, you've been acting weird all morning. What's goin' on, Marco?"

"Nothing." Marco's response was speedy. Frantic even. "Just tired is all."

"Long night, huh?" Jackie surmised. 

"Y-"

Marco turned back at the two girls, his face wrinkled like he was about to scream at them. 

And then there was that smile. That glowing grin that sent flashbacks running through Marco's head of heat, wetness, and ocean spray perfume.

He stopped himself before he made a scene. Marco faced the road again and proceeded to drive to their school.

As soon as he turned up to the front of the school, there were still kids out and about, either loitering or being dropped off by buses and parents' cars alike. 

Mariposa and Jackie stepped out of Marco's car, saying their see ya laters before walking towards the front entrance. 

Marco's eyes followed them as they walked the stone path to the school entrance. Though most of his focus maintained on Jackie.

His heart beat at a frantic rate. His mind reeled from the morning's world-flipping revelation. His breathing became labored and manual. He sat in his car, at a loss for what it all meant, why it turned out this way, and what he'll do going forward. 

His focus on Jackie became so acute, he barely heard the loud, incessant honking of the choir of car horns behind him.

Then, as if Jackie felt his eyes on her, she turned around and met his soft, worried gaze.

Again, there was that calm, warming expression. Marco wasn't sure why, but he felt somewhat at ease, yet still slightly on edge. 

And somehow, he didn't feel as wrong as he should.

She shot Marco a wink before disappearing into the school.


	3. Night Raven, Part 1

CRRAAACCK

Went the next cinder block, shattered in half by Marco's iron fist. He had already destroyed seven by then, rendering them into a pile of rubble that stood half his height.

CRRAAACCK

Marco couldn't even feel his right arm anymore. Not that it was injured in any way, but his body had gotten so used to the feeling of hitting solid cement that it became as normal as wading his arm through air.

CRRAAACCK

Marco remembered being a highschool freshman when he first started doing Karate. He remembered the first time he tried to break a cinder block with his bare hands. He ended up wearing a cast for a month.

CRRAAACCK

Marco couldn't help but laugh whenever the memory popped up. To think a cinder block could break his arm back then.

CRRAAACCK

Now his arm could break an army of cinder blocks.

CRRAAACCK

Twelve. Already a dozen.

"Marco?"

CRRAAACCK

Thirteen. Unlucky but thankfully never a stopping point.

"Marco."

CRRAAACCK

Fourteen.

"MARCO!"

Marco turned around to see who yelled his name. It was none other than his little sister, Mariposa. She stood looking stern, arms crossed and foot tapping the grass.

Standing right next to her was her best friend and bane of Marco's existence, Janna. Marco wasn't the biggest fan of her, but Mariposa liked her and seemed to be uncorrupted by her borderline criminal antics, so he allowed her on his property as long as Mariposa kept her in line.

"You know I've been ringing the doorbell for like ten minutes, right?" Mariposa's brows furrowed in frustration.

"Oh, right." Marco rubbed his arm anxiously. "Sorry about that. I've been uh, busy."

"Busy breaking cinder blocks in the backyard again?"

"You know I always break a bunch when I'm stressed out."

"But you've been doing it every day for the past week!" Mariposa, exasperated, threw her hands up.

"Geez dude, did a cinder block touch your no-no spot or somethin'?" Janna jokingly said.

"Watch it, you." Marco pointed at the beanie-wearing rascal. "I'm in an 'anti-material' mood right now and I'm not afraid to extend it to spines."

"Mmm, ya sure ya don't wanna break me in half some other way?" Janna's eyebrows raised twice.

Marco pinched his forehead, refusing to dignify her with a response. 

"Janna, when are you gonna stop being weird about my brother?" Mariposa asked.

"Soon as he stops pussing out and takes me already." 

"Janna can you, for God's sake, not?" Marco chimed in.

"Ugh, let's just go inside and do our project already!" The younger Diaz pulled her friend by the arm and through the sliding door into Marco's house.

"Seriously, why do I even bring you over here?" Was the last thing Marco heard before his sister closed the sliding door. 

The man was embarrassed about his recent negligence towards his sister. But the stress had been eating away at him and he had no idea who he could talk to about… what happened a week earlier.

Marco decided to take a break. He walked back into the house, grabbed himself a bottle of water and took a seat on his couch. 

He didn't even bother to turn the TV on. Just stared back at the tired man on the tinted LCD. 

"C'mon Diaz, this isn't you." The reflection spoke, a smug smile on his face. "You're really gonna let some girl get the better of you again? What are you, a dumb, awkward teenager?"

"Y'know it's not that simple." Marco responded. "She's… y'know."

"Hey, you didn't know. And besides, with that body, that face, and that expertise, how could you? Makes you wanna tap that again, don't it?"

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"Oh, don't be such a prude, just look."

The reflection of Marco on the couch changed to a memory of that night the week prior. 

It showed Marco bending Jackie over the armrest of his couch, going hard as he took her from behind. The man glistened in sweat, body brimming with energy he enjoyed exerting. With glazed eyes and mouth agape, he girl took every inch and every stroke as if it was her last. 

And it all came flooding back to him. The heavy smell of sweat and sex, the feel of her smooth, supple skin, and the hot, soaking tightness if her pussy stroking his aching cock in the best of ways. All of his senses felt as if he was reliving that blissful moment all over again.

"C'mon, look at your face." That voice spoke again. "It's been so long since you've felt that good, hasn't it? And look at her. She's begging for that dick. Bet both of you would jump at a chance for another romp on the couch, huh?"

"No, Goddammit!" 

"Sup Marco, whatcha watchin'?"

"OH SHIT!"

Marco nearly fell off the couch when Janna popped up out of nowhere. 

"Oh dude, this is my favorite show!" Janna hopped onto the couch, the cushions bouncing beneath her. 

Right on the spot where-

"Spoiler alert." Janna pointed to Marco's reflection. "Dude dies in the end. Super embarrassing death. Right on the toilet while taking a dump. Didn't see it comin'."

Janna then points to her own reflection.

"See her? She resurrects the dude sitting right next to her 'cause she's a necromancer. And he becomes her undead manservant, tending to all of her needs for all eternity."

Janna leaned towards Marco, eyes closed halfway.

"And I mean aaaalll of her needs." She said before reclining on the armrest.

"Janna, d'you ever think about anything that comes outta your mouth?"

"Nope. I feel it would mess with my flow."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be working on something with Mari right now?"

"Takin' a bathroom break." 

"This is the living room."

"Any room's a bathroom if you don't care enough."

"I swear, if you piss on my couch…" Marco balled his fists, ready to physically throw a girl out of his house. "I don't wanna hafta deep clean this damn thing again."

"Again?" Janna asked, eyebrows raised with piqued interest. "Why'd ya hafta do it the first time?"

"It's… fuck. Nothing. Forget about it!" Marco, flustered, turned away from the girl.

"Ooh, I know!"

In a split second, Janna closed the distance between her and Marco. Her knees on the cushions, arm hanging over the couch, and her face so close, he could feel the breaths from her nose.

Marco tried to back up but found nowhere else to go.

"You brought a girl over here, didn't ya?"

Marco gulped. His eyes shifted back and forth as he searched in his mind for a way out.

But the brief silence left in that slightest of delays only made things worse.

Janna gasped. "You did, didn't you?"

"No, Janna! You got it all wrong!" 

"Geez, she must-a left ya hanging the next morning didn't she? Ya guys had a night wild enough to make a Succubus blush and she turned tail and left ya cleaning up the mess after. Damn, that's cold."

Marco groaned as he dropped his face into his palms. 

"No wonder you've been stressin' out this past week. Probs thought it was love at first site and she went and stomped your heart."

When Marco sat back up to look at Janna, she jumped right onto his lap, her arms around his neck while her eyes locked with his.

"But I'd never do that to you," Janna's voice became low and breathy. She tilted her head and closed her eyes halfway while fluttering her eyelashes. "I'd never leave you, Marco."

"J-Janna..." Marco froze and shivered in fear and confusion. "Wha- what are you-"

"Shhh…" Janna pushed her finger to Marco's lips. Her voice lowered to a complete whisper. "Nobody needs to know. I won't tell anyone if you won't."

Marco gulped. The man was a few hundred pounds of pure muscle who could definitely cast a shadow that could cover Janna's entire body. He had just spent an hour in his backyard breaking cinder blocks in half like they were twigs. He's a 3rd Degree Black Belt going on a 4th with a wall full of First Place trophies, medals, ribbons, and plaques to prove his qualifications and accomplishments.

Yet Marco, for the life of him, could not push Janna away. He sat there, trapped in her lusty gaze, hands parted at his sides and shivering, eyes bugged out like a deer in headlights.

The girl rolled her hips ever so slightly, shifting just a hair closer to her prey. There was a faint stirring beneath Marco's jeans, and he prayed she didn't notice. 

"Just a quick one." Janna hissed directly into Marco's ear, driving a soft gasp from him. "I'll even let you finish inside me."

The whole world turned blurry for several long seconds. When Marco's vision cleared, he found himself pinning Janna beneath him, holding her wrists above her head while both of his legs flanked her sides. There was a hungry, almost feral look in his eyes.

Janna's breaths came out short and ragged. She stared up at Marco not out of surprise or fear, but of total interest. Her smile never left her face, but her eyes became less longing and more challenging.

"Do it." She said with an unyielding fire in her eyes. "You know you want to."

Was it frustration? Stress? A gnawing hunger in the back of his mind? The aching heat beneath his pants? Marco struggled to figure out. 

He shook his head vigorously, resetting himself as if he finally took his body back from whatever possessed him. His eyes became wrought with horror as the realization of what he nearly did struck him hard.

Marco tore himself away from Janna, his shaky hands hanging as he narrowly avoided committing an act he'd regret. 

Janna stayed on her back with a look of shock, as if Marco had just slapped her across the face. The silence and tension formed a solid wall between them. Their shared stare never left one another.

"Pffttt…" Janna began to snicker, until she burst into loud, boisterous laughter. It got to the point where she nearly fell off the couch from rocking side to side.

"I knew it. You're too much of a goody two shoes to do something like that."

Marco didn't say anything. He just had an incredulous look that stuck on Janna the whole time. 

He slapped his hands over his face, groaning as embarrassment and regret started creeping in. Even though nothing happened, it was put out there that he was on the verge of creating another problem for himself.

"That look on your face, though. Looks like I almost broke ya there didn't I? Better luck next time, I guess."

"Wait, you're not mad at me?" Marco asked, shock.

"Nah. I mean, if anything I feel blue-balled." Janna crossed her arms. She looked up ponderously. "Or blue ovaried."

Marco was almost relieved that she took it that way and even more so that she seemed to be nonchalant about it. For once, Janna's weirdness worked in Marco's favor. 

But still, he needed to stop this kind of behavior once and for all. It was one thing to have a crush, it was another to try to downright seduce the man.

"Janna, look." Marco faced her directly, his tone sincere and his expression stoic. "This has to stop, okay? You shouldn't be messing around like that with guys like me. It's not right."

Janna chuckled heartily, raising Marco's eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just… just go on with your lecture." She waved at Marco to continue.

"Okay? Anyways, I get that it's not uncommon for girls like you to… take an interest in older guys, but ya gotta know that things between us won't work out… for obvious reasons."

Janna laughed a little harder, eyes screwed shut and her smile wide.

"Okay seriously, what is it?"

"Nothing, nothing." Janna swiped a finger across her eye. "It's just kinda rich coming from you."

"Uhhh, what?"

"There you are!" Mariposa stormed into the living room, grabbing Marco's and Janna's attention. "Have you been here harassing my brother again?"

"Eeyup."

"You said you were going on a bathroom break."

"Yeah and I decided to take a lil detour afterwards."

"Ugh, just… c'mon." Mariposa, annoyed, beckoned Janna back to her room. The black haired girl hopped back over the fence and followed her friend. 

When Mariposa had already turned the corner, Janna stopped and turned to Marco. She pinched two fingers and swiped them across her lips in a zipping motion, then shot a wink before disappearing.

Marco slumped back in his couch, unable to parse what had just happened. So much went through his mind that it felt like a tall order to go through and break it all down.

Feeling in need of someone to talk to, Marco decided to turn to the one person he knew. He grabbed his cell and looked through his contacts. When he found the one he was looking for, he immediately called and waited as the phone rang.

"Yo, hello? Marco?" The comforting California surfer voice of Brantley spoke. "Wuz goin' on, dude?"

"Hey, Brantley." Marco responded. "I'm just at home, looking after my little sister and her friend while they're doin' homework. You?"

"Right on, right on. Me, I'm just on a break from the dojo right now."

"Ah good. Actually, I've got a bit of an… issue here."

"Oh forreal? Lay it on me, bro."

"It's a… girl problem."

"Oh man, what happened? Didn't wrap your tool some years ago and it came back to bite ya? If ya gotta 'disappear', I can hook ya up. Just say the word, bro."

"Nonono, nothin' like that, thankfully."

There was a gasp and a short but deep pause.

"It's not 'her' again, is it?"

"No. Thankfully." Marco said, with a flat, almost dark tone.

"Oh okay. So what's up?"

Marco grit his teeth, hesitant to give Brantley the full details of his situation. Despite how long the two have known each other and what they've been through together, Marco still wasn't sure if it'd be wise to divulge sensitive information like this.

"I'm not sure if I can say…" 

"Ah, I gotcha." Marco can somehow tell Brantley was nodding. He was relieved by his friend's understanding and glad he didn't press him. "So what can I do for ya?"

"Y'know I've been stressin' out this whole week." Marco rolled his neck. "Like, bad."

"How bad?" Brantley asked. "Like breakin' cinder blocks in your backyard kinda bad?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Ah geez…" Brantley said, gravely. "Has that been workin' out?"

"No, not really. If anything it kinda made more problems than it fixed."

"Oh damn. That's not good."

There was a pause. For several minutes, Marco could only hear an extended hum on the other line. 

"Okay okay, I got the thing for ya. I know a guy, er, lady actually."

"A therapist?"

"Nah nah nah, better. A masseuse."

"Wait, a masseuse or a… 'masseuse'?" Marco asked skeptically.

Brantley chuckled. "Hahaaa, y'know what it is!"

"Uhhh, okayyy. I'm… not sure how that's gonna help me out with this."

"Nah, she ain't runnin' just any ol' parlor. She's indie. And she does some witchy, voodoo stuff that works like legit magic dude!"

"Uh, not sure how I feel about that 'witchy, voodoo stuff'. Is she gonna carve a pentagram into me or somethin'?"

"Nah nah, it's totally safe. Yeah she's kinda weird and she uses some kooky oils and lotions, but I swear to Mackie Hand, you'll feel like a new man. Like all the stress just, poof! Gone."

"Huh." Marco rubbed his chin, briefly considering the idea.

"Best part is…" Brantley paused for several seconds, leaving Marco in suspense.

"...tight."

"Tight?"

There was a hearty chuckle on the other line. Marco's eyes widened as he understood the meaning.

"You mean she… goes all the way."

"Yup. She doesn't just 'give you a hand'. She gives you the whole arm."

"Eww."

"Ohmygosh, that's not what I mean. Look, just give it a shot. You'd be surprised, man."

Marco slumped against the armrest of his couch, bringing his gaze to the ceiling. Maybe a massage was all he needed. Something to take the edge off while he searched for a way to deal with the new Wild Card thrown into the deck he called his life. 

Marco let out a big sigh, loud enough that Brantley was sure to hear it.

"What's up, dude?"

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. But I'm only getting a regular massage. Nothing more."

Brantley laughed.

"Okay, dude." The fellow Karate instructor said. "If that's what ya want."

"Just gimme some contact info or something."

"Yeah I can give ya her number. She won't answer calls though. Just text, but she'll only talk if you text her 'Nevermore'. Name's Night Raven."

"Uh, okay? Kinda weird."

"Yeah, I know. Also, whenever ya get to her place, ya gotta do a secret knock on her door or she won't answer it."

"Awful lotta hoops just for a 'masseuse'."

"Toldja she's weird, man. But y'know what, none-a that matters, because you'll be too deep in Cloud 9 to care."

"Okay, so Night Raven, Nevermore, secret knock." Marco recapped. "Anything else?"

"Nah, that's it. Oh and bring cash, obviously. 66.70 an hour. Yeah, don't ask." 

"Geez...okay fine. With that price, she better actually use magic."

"Dude, trust me, she basically does. Look, I gotta go man, break's almost over. I'll text ya her number later. Seeya!"

Marco put his phone down as soon as the call ended. No soon after did he receive the promised text from his best friend with the number he's meant to text later.

The man looked at the clock and noticed how late it was getting. He got up and walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner for himself and his house guests.


	4. Night Raven, Part 2

Besides breaking cinder blocks into piles of rubble in his backyard and doing martial arts in general, cooking was often a great stress reliever in Marco's day-to-day life. Give the man some raw ingredients and a kitchen with all the tools he needs to make something mind-blowingly delicious and he'll be in heaven for an hour or two.

Marco was in his usual red apron, standing in front of his stove with two of its burners occupied with a big pot each. One pot had some beef short ribs braising with some chili peppers and the other one, being stirred with a wooden spoon, was full of beef stock, onions, and garlic. They brought a sweet and mildly spicy aroma throughout the entire kitchen.

With a small spoon, Marco scooped a bit of the mixture before bringing it to his lips. After a contemplative smacking of his lips, he added a couple shakes of salt to the pot. He scooped another small spoonful and brought it to his lips again. He cracked a small smile and moved onto the next step.

"Yo Marco, that smells awesome, what is it?"

And just like that, Marco's smile and optimism: gone. The Devil had arrived and brought Hell to his one hour or so of heaven. He sighed, continuing to cook his mildly spicy and savoury dish with a soured mood. 

"Birria Quesa Tacos." He answered, never taking his eyes away from the pot.

Janna leaned her head against Marco's bicep, curiously watching the pots simmer. The man stiffened but didn't pull away.

"Lotta meat you're braisin' there." Janna nudged Marco's arm. "Not the kind I was hopin' to get from you, but oh well."

"Janna, is your purpose being here really just to make sexual innuendos at my expense?"

"Whoa, mind off the gutter dude, I was talking about Goat meat." Janna raised her hands defensively. "Birria Quesa's usually made with Goat instead of Beef, right? "

"Oh...uh, yeah. You're right." Marco awkwardly cleared his throat. "It's not easy to find around here, though."

"I can hook ya up if ya want." Janna casually offered. "I know a guy."

"Uh, ya got a guy who deals goat meat?"

Janna shook her head. "Nah man, entire goats."

Marco turned towards Janna with a confused, almost worried look. "What the Hell do you need whole goats for?"

"Well I gotta sacrifice  _ something _ when I'm summoning demons right?"

"Geez. Really hope you don't put Mari up to that stuff."

"Nah, she's only there to keep an eye on me. Make sure no demons eat me or something."

"Uh huh."

Marco stopped stirring his broth and turned off the heat. He checked on his braised beef. With a fork smoothly going through the tender meat, Marco nodded with satisfaction and before removing the beef from the pot with some tongs and putting them in a large glass bowl.

"Guessin' you and Mari are done with homework." 

Janna nodded. "Yup. We're just waitin' on dinner right now."

"Good. Here." Marco handed the bowl and a fork to Janna. "If you're gonna be here before it's ready, at least make yourself useful and shred these for me while I deal with the tortillas and cheese."

"Sure." Janna shrugged as she took the bowl and did as asked.

The girl marveled at how easily the beef fell apart with even the slightest touch of the fork. Marco noticed the hungry glimmer in her eyes. He rolled his eyes, yet he also related to the feeling. It reminded him of when he used to help his dad cook similar dishes and he asked to try a piece of the cooked meat.

"You can try a few pieces, but do NOT eat the whole bowl." Marco threateningly pointed a wooden spoon Janna's way.

"Pffft, relax. I wouldn't wanna ruin some perfectly good Birrias."

Janna took a forkful of beef and put some in her mouth. She chewed for a few seconds before her eyes seemed to almost pop out of their sockets. She looked to Marco, who became worried.

"What's wrong? Did the beef turn out bad?" 

Janna remained silent. She swallowed the beef and looked at the bowl in her hands once more. That same hungry look in her eyes returned, stronger than before.

"Y'know what. Maybe I will eat the whole bowl."

"Oh no ya don't!" Before she could do anything, Marco snatched the bowl from Janna's hands. 

"Aww c'mon, Marco. Just one more taste, pleeeaase!" Janna begged, clasping her hands together.

"No." Marco firmly refused. "I'm trying to make Birria Quesa Tacos, not Birria Quesadillas. You wait just like the rest of us."

"Ugghh, fine." Janna begrudgingly conceded with folded arms. 

After Marco put aside the bowl then removed his apron, he noticed a piece of beef stuck on the corner of Janna's mouth. 

"Uh, ya got a little…" Marco pointed out the spot on his own face so Janna would get it.

Instead she looked confused and touched the opposite side. 

"No, I mean… here." Marco pointed again, tapping the same spot with his finger.

Janna placed a hand on her cheek, closer to the spot but not quite there.

Grunting in annoyance, Marco reached out to flick it off her face himself.

With speed that gave even Marco pause, Janna grabbed his hand right as it drew near her face. 

It felt as if time came to a screeching halt. The entire world seemed to silence itself just so Marco could hear the increasingly loud thrumming of his own heart. 

Janna slowly and deliberately clamped her mouth around Marco's thumb. Her eyes closed halfway but kept them on Marco the entire time.

Marco felt the warmth and wetness of a tongue toying with the tip of his thumb. As it licked and lashed, Janna completely shut her eyes, moaning softly throughout. For some reason, Marco stayed frozen, watching Janna orally take his thumb with fascination, curiosity, and, against his better judgement, arousal.

Janna released Marco's thumb with a wet pop before sticking three more of his fingers in her mouth, taking him all the way to his knuckles. He was surprised by how easily she took his fingers so deep without choking.

For some reason, the man found no need to stop watching or stop the whole thing outright. His entire body tingled with a forbidden need as sweat started to gather his shaky, fidgety free hand. 

The whole time, Janna never stopped keeping her eyes locked on Marco. It was like she put him under a powerful spell that needed no incantation nor catalyst. Otherwise, how else could she paralyze him in such a way?

Marco's fingers slowly emerged from Janna's mouth, becoming colder in contrast to her fiery deepthroating. 

Several strings of saliva stuck to Marco's fingers as they withdrew from Janna. Her mouth stayed open briefly, her tongue hanging out before she shot him a smug and seductive smile.

"No gag reflex." She bragged, her half lidded, smiling face remaining. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Uh. Uh..." Marco was at a loss for words. He was ashamed to admit how hot the whole thing was and how impressed he was by Janna's oral abilities. He really, really wished his pants weren't feeling so tight at that moment.

"Y'know, if ya still don't believe me..." Janna spoke softly, furtively. Like she was trying to make a deal out of public earshot. "...we can put it to the test right here and now."

He couldn't believe he was seriously considering taking Janna up on her offer. He generally found her constant flirting annoying yet flattering and even cute at times. And he, as much as he loathed to admit it, did find her somewhat attractive. And even though she could be rather obnoxious, he admitted it added a spice to his life few people could offer.

But still, these were dangerous feelings to have and Marco needed to stop this before it got out of hand. He refused her once and he could do it again. 

But the forbidden itch in his pants was too great to ignore. The need to finish what was started too great to deny.

Okay, just this once, Marco thought. A quick one, like she said before. No more than that. They'll never talk about this again. They'll forget this even happened.

"Okay…" Marco nearly whispered.

Janna's eyes widened for a second, seeming surprised, before they closed halfway and her seductive smile returned.

"Now you're speakin' my language." She said as she reached for Marco's crotch.

She withdrew her hand almost immediately the moment she felt his raging hard on beneath his sweatpants. Again, there was that shocked look on her face, followed by her eyes darting between Marco's face and his crotch.

"Holy shit dude, I haven't even done anything yet. Ya got it that bad, huh?"

"Janna, just…" Marco said, urgency in his tone.

"Right. That bad." Janna got on her knees. She reached out to the tied strings that kept Marco's pants tightly in place. 

"Don't worry, Marco." Janna gave the man another half-lidded stare. "I'll make sure not to waste. A single. Drop."

Marco's hands shook in anticipation. Sweat gathered on his forehead. He felt like he was burning up and it wasn't from the kitchen.

Janna gripped the end of one of the strings and started to pull. The tied knot unraveled in seconds. Meanwhile, Janna used her other hand to hook a finger onto the top of Marco's pants. The man gulped and closed his eyes, bracing for the inevitable.

"Marco?" Mariposa called out from outside the kitchen. "Did Janna go home already?"

"Shit." Janna hissed under her breath as she jumped back to her feet. Marco frantically fumbled to tie up his slightly loose pants.

Before Mari walked into the kitchen, Marco and Janna managed to set an inconspicuous distance from each other, the former dealing with the tortillas and cheese as he planned on earlier while the latter casually leaned against the counter.

"Oh, there you are." Mariposa smiled as she put her hands on her hips. "Couldn't resist Marco's cooking huh?"

"Yup. Among other things." Janna turned to Marco with a sly, knowing smile. Marco responded with a sour face. 

"Almost done, Marco?"

"Gettin' there." He continued preparing the rest of the dish, trying to keep his mind away from what just happened minutes earlier. "Seven. Ten minutes tops."

"Awesome." Mari raised her fists in joy. "Dibs on setting the table!"

After the dish was finished and plated, all three sat at the table, enjoying their tacos and conversing. All except Marco. He didn't so much enjoying it as he was trying to swallow down the guilt. And he wasn't so much conversing as he was keeping quiet and barely listening to what the girls were talking about. He heard something about a new foreign exchange student at school. 

Every now and then, Marco would catch Janna's eyes looking his way, a certain glint in them that tore his gaze away and pretend he was too occupied with his food. Instead, he was too occupied with what would have happened had Mari not walked in when she did. Or if she walked in just several minutes too late. The thought made him shudder. 

"Marco." Mari called out. "You okay there? Haven't said a word since we all sat down."

"I'm good." He lied. He took another bite of his Birria Quesa, a string of cheese stretching as he ate his piece.

"Big guy's just bummed 'cause a lady left him high and dry last week." Janna said, resting her chin on her palm.

"Janna, seriously. Stop." Marco glared daggers at the instigator.

"Wait what?" Mari tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you gave up dating after-"

"Mariposa Luna Diaz." Marco cut her off curtly. He made a fist, close to banging it on the table like a judge in an unruly courtroom. "We talked about this. We don't bring that up ever again."

Mari left her mouth agape, as if she tried choosing her next words carefully. 

"I'm sorry, Marco. It's just. I just thought you completely swore off women after… y'know."

"Please, the dude's at the prime of his life." Janna chimed in. "He can't afford not to be swiggity swooty, goin' after the booty at his age."

"First of all, Janna shut up." Marco pointed at the girl before turning to Mari. "Second, there's no woman, okay? And third, can we just get through dinner without bringing up my failed love life, please?"

"Bullshit, then why'd you say you had to deep clean your couch earlier, huh?" It was Janna's turn to point.

"I spilled some coffee on it, okay?" Marco through his palms down.

"Geez, why didn't ya say so earlier?"

"Because you-"

Marco stopped himself before he said something he'd regret Mari would discover. He slumped into his chair, hands back at his sides. Janna leaned back in her chair, seeming amused.

"Okay so." Mari put her taco on her plate before she continued. "What's been goin' on with you this past week then?"

All eyes were on Marco. Anxiety crept up his spine as Janna looked at him knowingly and expectantly while Mari looked so innocent and worried that Marco was almost compelled to spill his guts right then and there. But he couldn't. Not to anyone. Not even his best friend or even his own sister.

Marco sighed deeply. "I don't wanna talk about it. It's adult stuff. You wouldn't get it."

"Ugh. Of course." Mari leaned back in her chair, arms folded in disappointment. "You always say that."

Dinner continued on in tense silence. The girls didn't even say a word to each other after that. Mari and Marco focused on finishing their food. Janna's eyes darted between them, looking as if trying to stifle a laugh.

Once dinner was over, Marco and Mari cleaned up the table as well as the rest of the kitchen before the girls prepared to leave Marco's house to go back to their own.

Right as Mari walked past Marco and out the door, she turned around and faced him with a gravely serious face. 

"I'm more adult than you'll ever know, Marco Ubaldo Diaz." 

And she stomped off. Not the worst goodbye he's ever gotten, but he still felt shoved by her words. With a shrug, he dismissed it as teenage hormones before shutting his door. 

Marco fell into his couch, his phone in his hands. A few menus later and his finger hovered above the contact he made after Brantley gave him the name and number.

Night Raven.

Marco hesitantly pressed the Messaging button bringing up the usual chat window. 

He took a deep breath, before typing out the code word.

Nevermore.

Seconds passed. Then minutes. Even though it hasn't even been half an hour, it still felt like ages already passed since Marco sent the text.

Marco needed the touch of a woman badly. He starved himself of it for so long, it ate away at his resolve and his morality, leaving in its wake a lusty beast who felt like pouncing on any attractive girl who got too close and too intimate. Like Jackie or Janna. He felt like such a freak for sleeping with the former and nearly having sordid exchanges with the latter. He needed to wash his hands of it, so to speak. Remind himself he's not that kind of guy.

The buzzing of his phone nearly made Marco jump. When he saw the recipient's chat bubble pop up, his heart went several miles per second. There was no greeting, no formal introductions questions. Just straight to the point.

"Midnight sharp. 38th House Street. Lucky Wing Apartments. 3rd Floor, Room 8. $66.70 per hour. Cash. No refunds. Do you accept?"

Marco hesitated before he gave his answer. Though, even if he did he could still back out and not have to go.

But the itch in the corner of his mind and his pants ached for him to confirm. To get the relief he needed, however temporary it was. Maybe Brantley was right and she actually could magically make his problems go away.

Marco texted, "Yes."

There was a brief delay before the other response came.

"Excellent. The Night Raven awaits your arrival. Here is the secret knock: Darkness, imprisoning me. All that I see. Absolute horror. I cannot live, I cannot die. Trapped in myself. Body my holding cell.

Well, she has decent taste in music, that's for sure, Marco thought. He wasn't sure how he'd feel about heavy metal being blasted while he was getting a possibly erotic massage, but he supposed he could fuck to worse.

There were a few hours left before midnight. Marco had ample time to decide whether or not he'd go through with it despite already making the appointment.

Thoughts of what happened with Jackie, then Janna came flooding back. There was a loud throbbing in his chest and beneath his pants. The answer became clear.


	5. Night Raven, Part 3

The familiar row of blinding, beckoning neon lights searing his periphery as he drove through the hollow, nightfallen streets brought back memories of a journey Marco shouldn't have made in the first place. 

This was near the Honeypot. Not necessarily where it all started, but where it all went downhill. Where reality blurred and things stopped making sense.

Still, Marco was confident he wouldn't make the same mistake. 

He turned into the parking lot of the Lucky Wing. It was a rather normal apartment complex with a sign near its entrance depicting a cartoonish smiling crow raising its wing as if to say "welcome to this humble, family friendly abode of sin and debauchery." 

As he got out of his car, he noticed a couple got out of theirs not too far away. A rather chubby, emo looking girl in a mini skirt designed to let her thick ass free and torn fishnets with her doughy leg flesh bulging through. She had an arm around a taller man who couldn't resist burying his fingers in her plump cheeks and couldn't wait to get his money's worth. Because with a getup like that, it was obvious their relationship would only last as long as the cash in the man's pockets.

Yup, Marco thought. Typical of this part of Echo Creek. He should've known some sick joke played by the universe would send him back here. In reality, Marco had every opportunity to drive back home, but his bullheadedness pushed him further towards his destination.

After stepping through samey, maze-like hallways and a few flights of stairs, Marco reached the 3rd floor. Then after asking directions from a Spanish-only cleaning lady who not so subtly flirted with him, he made it to his destination.

Room 8.

Marco raised his fist to knock. He took a very long drag of breath before his knuckles tapped to the lyrics in an iconic bridge of a classic song.

As soon as he finished the knock, Marco's heart went faster than the guitars following that set of lyrics. He stood there stone-faced but ground his teeth almost loud enough for it to drown out the world around it. He hoped the lady had some drinking water inside because his lips were drier than a desert.

Marco froze when he heard muffled footsteps on the other side of the door, immediately followed by the unlatching of the lock. The door slowly creaked open and Marco wasn't sure what to make of it.

He was greeted by a figure in a purple cloak and matching hood who was tall enough to reach his chest. Her face was half obscured by a black, birdlike mask that reminded him of what he used once for a Day of the Dead celebration.

"Uh. Night Raven?"

"Enter." She spoke in a raspy whisper, like one of those witches you'd see in fantasy movies.

Marco did as told and quickly realized Brantley wasn't kidding about the witchy voodoo stuff. There were decorations like bats, skulls, and lanterns hanging from the dull beige ceiling, obviously bought from some novelty Halloween shop. Pentagrams and other runes painted in red popped out from the beige walls, shelves with what looked like potions (which could just be some water with certain mixes of food coloring and glow stick fluid), jars with eyes, brains, hearts, and more skulls, and of course, actual voodoo dolls. 

That was all in the living room. From there, Marco was led down a small hallway past a couple other rooms and a large closet into a room at the far end. It was very spacious, with a queen sized bed against the wall and a massage table facing it vertically. At the other end of the massage table was a tall glass cabinet full of glass bottles with some fancy labels. The cabinet was also flanked by shorter shelves with bottles but the sets on the shelves were a mix of glass and plastic. Probably the "kooky lotions and oils'' Brantley mentioned. 

"Your palm." NR held out a slender hand.

"My palm?" Marco repeated.

"Yes. I wish to do a reading before we begin."

Marco shrugged. Even though he never believed that fortune teller or psychic BS, he obliged anyways. As she took his palm, she ran a pointed finger across every line on his palm, huh-ing and hmm-ing every few seconds.

"You experienced crippling heartbreak some time ago, haven't you?"

Oh here we go. Marco knew about these tricks. These so-called "psychics" always made these vague statements that anyone could relate to. And of course, those who came in believing it fully would marvel at how the "psychic" could figure out such a common occurrence .

"I wouldn't call it crippling, but sure. You could say that."

"And it happened...maybe two. Three years ago?" 

"Uh yeah. Three." A shot in the dark that happened to hit. That was usually the next stage in a psychic's "readings". Throwing vague followup questions at a wall to see what would stick.

"I see…" Night Raven paused. "A woman. Short. Curvy in all the places that mattered. Hair and personality like a wildfire and a razor sharp tongue to match. Easy to ignite. Hard to contain."

"Uh...huh." Marco stiffened uncomfortable. That was too close, even for a "psychic".

"Saw something you wished you never did. Made it a point not to never it again even if it means denying yourself companionship for the rest of your life."

"Okay." Marco snatched his hand away with enough force to make the smaller woman stumble forward. "I dunno how you're doing that, but I don't wanna hear any more. I didn't come here to get a vague recap by some fake psychic."

"Right. Of course not." NR chuckled darkly. "You came here to forget about all that and more."

"Yyyeah." 

"And I can make that happen."

Marco pressed X to Doubt. "What, you got some magic potion that would instantly make me forget about my crappy love life?"

NR chuckled again, longer that time. 

"I could. By giving you a night so unforgettable, you wouldn't even remember what you wanted to forget."

A bold claim, Marco thought. He wasn't sure how well she could back it up, but he was definitely curious to see how. If she could make an uncomfortably accurate reading she did moments ago, perhaps her words rung true.

"Okay." Marco said, feeling as sure as he's ever been in a long time. 

"Good." NR shuffled to a nearby drawer, pulling out a large white towel. She tossed it to Marco.

"Take off your clothes and wrap that around your waist."

"Uhhh." Marco looked to the towel in his hand then back to NR. "Like, right here and now or…?"

"Heh. You may do it here. Or outside of the room. Doesn't matter to me. Second door on your left in the hallway is the bathroom. Perhaps you may need to use it before we begin."

"Uh, sure." Marco said, before leaving the room and finding the door she spoke of. 

Compared to the rest of the apartment the bathroom was the most normal looking part. Usual sterile white tiled walls, floor, and ceiling with all the usual bathroom fixings. 

He took off all his clothes like NR requested and wrapped the towel around his naked waist. Before stepping out, Marco looked himself over in the mirror. 

Still the rugged, lightly shaven man he's known for several years now. He couldn't read what he saw in his own eyes. Too many feelings and thoughts and memories to get a gauge on how things really were.

One thing for sure though. He needed this. A lot.

He pushed the door open back into the hallway and back through the door into the large room. Raven still stood at the same spot in front of the bed and massage table.

She shuffled towards Marco, before her slender arm handed him something else. A long, flat piece of thin black cloth.

"What's this?"

"Blindfold." NR simply answered.

"Uh, not sure if I wanna be blind during this." 

The woman waved a reassuring hand. "Relax. It enhances the experience, I promise. But first, please sit."

She tapped a hand on the massage table to direct Marco.

"Uh, okay?" 

He approached the table, the cloth kept in both hands as he sat down. Marco was about to put it on when NR stopped him.

"Wait. Before you put it on."

There was a faint click and suddenly NR's entire cloak fell to the ground save for the hood. Marco's eyes widened at the sight of her naked body suddenly being presented before him.

Her complexion was a milky smooth tan brown. Her figure was lean, but her hips were of a moderate, yet substantial size that could definitely still play the part of handles if need be. Chocolate brown nipples pointed forward from moderate, yet still perky and hand-filling breasts which jiggled from the slightest movements. 

She turned around, letting Marco see her smooth back and her small, yet round ass. She bent over, spreading her ass cheeks so her client could see the goods. A tight puckering, winking ass and a pussy that yawned and drooled with desire.

"Remember it well. Burn it all into your head." NR said without turning around. "You may not see this again for awhile once you put on the blindfold."

Marco licked his lips, not just out of lusty desire but because they became drier than before. 

Once she turned back around to face Marco, NR seemed to look lower. He could scarcely make out a smile from beneath her bird mask.

"Seems you like what you see." She giggled, pointing out the slight rise in Marco's towel. "That's good. Makes the rest of the night that much more interesting. Please." She gestured to the massage table. "Put on the blindfold. Lay on your stomach."

Marco did as told, wrapping the cloth around his head and laying flat on his stomach with the side of his head resting on his folded forearms. He was still wary about his vision being obscured, but he was glad he trained himself years ago to defend himself without it should anything happen.

There was the sound of clinking glass and the dull thump of plastic bottles behind him. Then he heard the turning of a lid and a pop of a cork.

Marco felt her presence close to his right. There came the sound of swishing liquid before something cold and viscous formed a small pile on his back. A palm clapped on his back, before making wide circles that spread it all around.

"I'm applying a special gel made of snail goo, mint, and honeydew." NR explained as her other hand joined in. Marco shivered slightly then stiffened as his back started to feel cold all over. 

"This is meant to relax your skin and muscles." She said. "Don't worry, your body will get used to it and it will become warmer very shortly."

"Mmm." Marco was feeling the warming and softening effects already. His back started to feel less solid and more pliable. Even his spine felt less stiff than before. He felt like an invisible blanket covered his body. His wariness from earlier slowly faded as relaxation took its place.

Small hands and fingers started to dig into his flesh, getting into whatever nook and cranny they could find. Marco began feeling like the tightest knot ever tied being unraveled as NR seemed to find spots he never realized were sore. Every so often he felt sensual caresses in between her palms and wrists applying pressure to certain spots.

"You have an amazing body. You obviously eat well, exercise often and practice very good hygiene." NR complimented. "Better than most of my clients."

"Thank you? I guess?"

"But you hold yourself back."

"What do you mean?"

Marco didn't like the sound of her following giggle. "You'll see. Now you may feel some discomfort in a sec, but bear with me."

If Marco didn't already feel so relaxed, he probably would've jumped right off the table right then and there. He felt what was akin to a bolt of lightning near the base of his spine. A pointed finger dug deeply into that spot. Marco recognized the feeling and the technique.

"P-pressure point…" He grunted.

"Indeed." NR confirmed.

Despite it being his main Martial Art, Karate wasn't the only one Marco studied and practiced. He learned disciplines across the spectrum like Kung Fu, Muay Thai, Judo, as well as some obscure Chinese martial arts that utilized pressure points. He knew enough that certain combinations of pressure points would affect the human body in a myriad of ways. Whether for better or worse. The one that NR just hit basically exposed the rest of the pressure points on his back.

"I really, really hope you know what you're doing." Marco groaned, futilely trying to turn to her despite being blindfolded. "You could kill me."

"If I wanted to, yeah." NR giggled. "But I won't, of course. I need your business after all. That is, unless you decide to cross a line."

"So you learned pressure points as a precaution against your more unruly customers."

"That and I got a Glock in the room." She added. "Don't worry, I haven't used it… in a while."

While NR laughed again, Marco gulped. 

The massage continued with the hooded woman plunging her fingers where there were pressure points. Every time, there was some brief pain initially before it passed. His body felt unclogged and loosened in places he never considered. He felt like a branching river smoothly flowing with clear, unpolluted water.

"There." NR said, with a tone of finality. "Sit up, please."

Marco did so and he was amazed at how quick and smooth he rose. Even with a full eight hours of sleep, he could never get up out of bed so quick and easy before. On top of that, his body felt like half his actual weight, maybe less. He felt more limber, being able to bend his arms directly behind his back. Before, he couldn't even do that despite how often he stretched every day.

"Whoa." Marco said, astounded by the results. "I'm not sure what to say but… thanks! I feel incredible. Like a new man!"

Marco reached for his blindfold before NR grabbed his wrist.

"Not yet." She said. "We're not done."

"Oh? We're not?"

"No. There's a reason we're both naked, y'know."

"Oh, right." 

"Now then. Take your towel off and lay on the bed."

"S-sure."

He stood up as asked, unfolding his towel and letting it drop to his ankles.

"God. Damn." Marco barely caught NR whisper.

"Uh, what?"

"N-nothing." NR awkwardly cleared her throat. A bit of nervousness seeped into her tone. "You just… nevermind. On the bed please. On your uh. Your back."

It wasn't hard to remember where the bed was. Marco walked to his left, felt his knee hit the mattress and he fell onto it backfirst. The mattress bounced beneath his weight before quickly adjusting. The bed was extremely plush and almost seemed to mold to his form. Kinda like one of those at a Five Star hotel.

Marco once again heard the collision of bottles some short distance in front of him. Shortly after, he felt another body on the bed along with something much lighter right next to him. And before he knew it, NR sat atop his washboard stomach. 

"Bear with me." She said again, not giving Marco any good thoughts on what would happen next. "I need you to open your mouth wide. Stick your tongue out. Like you're making an ahegao face."

"A what now?"

"Just...stick your tongue out."

Marco's mouth gaped wide and his tongue lolled out when a pair of hands clasped his cheeks. He knew what was coming when he felt NR lowering her upper body towards him. When their mouths collided, Marco almost choked when something warm, sweet, and syrupy engulfed his tongue. He squirmed, but didn't try to resist or even throw her off despite her giving him no choice but to swallow whatever it was.

When they finally parted, sticky strands momentarily tethered their lips together before NR sat back up again. 

"What. What the heck did you just give me?" Marco asked, panting. 

"I fed you an aphrodisiac made with wasp's honey, a drop of oyster oil, bee pheromones, honeydew, and frog's eye." She explained. "It needed to be transferred orally for the full effect."

Marco suddenly felt his body heat up and sweat like he was at a sauna. His breathing had become quick and labored. Most pressing of all was the even more intense heat and pressure building in his loins. He felt his dick stand tall and get so hard it hurt. An agonizing need to cum took over Marco's mind despite not even being touched down there yet.

He felt a pointed finger stab into each of his biceps. Suddenly his arms were locked in place, unable to move. Unable to resist.

"M-my arms… my body! Everything's all burning and weird! What did you do to me!?" Marco grit his teeth hard to endure his predicament. 

"Listen very carefully." Raven spoke seriously for a moment. "That arousal and need to cum? Whatever happens, I need you to resist it. Fight it."

"The Hell are you talking about-"

"You know about Quaaludes right?"

"That… those sleeping drugs that were banned in the 80s? What about em?"

NR sensually rubbed Marco's chest as she explained. "Just like how you gotta resist the urge to sleep for 15 minutes for a mindblowing high, for this you have to resist the need to cum for 10 minutes for… unforgettable results."

"A-and my arms?" 

"A precaution."

One slight touch of his dick sent Marco into a fit. His loins felt like they were lit aflame as NR gently swiped a finger from the head of his dick to the base. She did that several times, like testing the waters. She then wrapped the rest of her fingers around his thick cock, making painfully slow, lengthy strokes up and down his shaft, compelling Marco to buck into her hand like an angry bull. 

After a few painful minutes, NR finally released her grip. The light weight next to Marco lifted off the bed, followed by NR herself being lifted off his body. He heard another lid snap open, though Marco didn't immediately feel anything poured onto him.

The Raven lowered herself onto him, back to a straddling position. However, he felt her lower body on his chest with her legs spread under his arms. Then he felt her breasts squished against his stomach. He noticed her body was simultaneously sticky and oily and smelled of something sweet and tropical, like a pina colada. She rubbed herself against him, spreading whatever coated her body all over his skin.

"Relax, this is just regular massage oil." The Raven assured. "Coconut based with the scent of pineapple and banana."

"Yeah… smells nice." Marco said, still fighting the buzzing, bubbling feeling in his crotch.

NR's breasts began rising up Marco's torso, till he could tell that her knees were on either side of his head and a familiar heat and odor wafted over his face. There were a few thick drops that fell on his cheek and Marco was sure they weren't from the massage oil. 

The urge to grab the woman above him and eat her out matched the immense need to cum. He didn't know how much time had passed by then but if he had to endure for another minute more, he was sure to go insane.

Marco didn't know if he should feel relieved or disappointed that she started crawling back down his body, straddling his stomach once again.

"Almost there. Just a couple more minutes." The masseuse said. "Let's see how well you can hold out while I do this."

A pair of soft, moist lips closed around the head of Marco's cock. Then they immediately climbed down his shaft before soon enough her lips puckered around the base of his cock. 

"Ah-ahh!" 

Marco bucked his hips again, the sudden explosion of pleasure from the sheer tightness and heat of Night Raven's throat too much to take at once. Usually girls would ease into it before trying to suck Marco off. A few licks and kisses first, then it's a matter of how much they could take before gagging. But not this one. Not only was there no sort of prep, but she went straight for it and took all ten inches down her gullet. Marco hadn't met a girl who could do that since…

He couldn't even get any words out. His mind and dick melted at such a bold, yet enthralling blowjob. Although he found enough wits about him to marvel at her oral dexterity.

"God how can you even- almost every girl could never- ha-haa shit!" 

Marco was breaking down hard. He's been through the roughest endurance tests, both physically and mentally, for his martial arts training, but this was a level beyond him. Chaos exploded all over his body. If he wasn't blindfolded, he'd probably see stars or even an entire galaxy. He thought he was going to be pushed right off the edge the moment he felt his balls being rubbed between her fingers. 

Marco gasped and panted for air like he'd been submerged underwater for too long when The Raven finally released herself from him. His cock bounced back and forth wetly as it felt cool air. 

"There." NR said. "How ya feeling?"

Marco was about to protest when he realized the extreme heat he felt and the agonizing need to orgasm had long passed, replaced with more energy and stamina than he'd ever felt in his life. He felt another hard poke of his biceps before he managed to gain back control of his arms.

"Huh. Pretty… amazing! Yeah, like I'm ready to go for a marathon!"

"That's good."

"Are these the unforgettable results you were talking about?"

"Mmm, not exactly. Ya see…"

NR grabbed Marco by the shaft once again, reminding him that he was still very much erect.

NR jumped off Marco's body and there was a slight bounce on the bed, followed by the familiar feeling of hot, wet flesh rubbing along the head of his dick. A pair of palms laid flat on Marco's chest. 

"...the real fun's just begun." NR said, her voice lowered to seductive levels.

"Well then..." With a smile, Marco laid his hands on NR's hips. Confidence bolstered by the renewed vigor brought to his body. 

"...we got all night, don't we?"

NR giggled. "That we do."

The heat and tightness around his cock grew gradually as the Raven inched her way down his length. Unlike her blowjob from earlier, she took her time. But much like her blowjob, she managed to take him all the way to the hilt. She lingered briefly, letting their bodies get used to each other.

"I'm gonna start moving okay?" NR said. Marco responded with a nod. 

Marco groaned and threw his head back, the feel of NR's pussy was unlike anything he ever felt. Or rather it felt like any other except magnified in multitudes. Every rise and fall felt like multiple pussies tightened and stroked him one after the other. 

"How's that pussy?" NR asked, breathlessly as she rode her client with hunger and urgency.

"It feels… fffuck..." Marco struggled speaking between breaths as he matched his partner's speed and rhythm.

"Heh. That aphrodisiac worked like a charm didn't it, Marco?"

Even in the throes of pleasure, Marco had enough wits about him to notice something strange.

"W-wait, I never told you my name. How did you know?"

The Raven said nothing at first. She kept riding him, her pace remaining the same.

"Ah well," She spoke between shortened breaths. "ya got a reputation for being a badass Karate Master. Lotta people know about Marco 'Dragon Fist' Diaz."

"O-oh really?"

"Yup. And besides." 

Marco felt his partner lay on top of him, her chest against his while their hips never stopped moving. Hot, husky air slithered into his ear as Night Raven whispered something that made Marco absolutely certain she wasn't a psychic. 

"You make some damn good Birria Quesa."


End file.
